


Space!! (Slice of Life)

by UnknownUncut



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I'm sorry for this, Slice of Life, Virgil and Remy are friends, don't know why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: Roman had the perfect idea for the sides to do during their down time, going to fake space. He, along with Patton, thinks it's a great idea, the others not that much.





	1. Chapter 1

“I got the perfect idea!” shouts Roman as he slides across the woods floor before coming to stop where the others are sitting around in the living room.

Patton is sitting on one side of the couch, closest to Logan, who’s doing a puzzle in his reading chair, while Virgil is sitting on the other side with Remy stretch out in the middle, laying over Patton and Virgil.

“Is it puppies!” Patton said, trying not to move each without knocking the blankets off and to not wake Remy up.

“Well, no-”

Virgil pulls up a hand, “is it to watch the movie that you requested over an hour ago?”

Roman shakes his head, motioning to the outfit he’s wearing, “no it-”

"You want to go to fake space however we are not doing that,” Logan looks up from his puzzle, “am I correct?”

Roman groans but Patton claps his hands together. “Let’s go to fake space, I’ll go get the suits ready!” The hyper side got up, forgetting about the sleeping side, and ran upstairs.

“What’s…?” Remy woke up and looks around.

Virgil, after taking the other side’s sunglasses off and putting them on, said “we’re going to fake space.”

“Oh I always wanted to go to fake space,” Remy said as he sits up and takes the sunglasses back. “First I’m going for a coffee than fake space.”

Roman just sighs in defeated and heads off back upstairs.

**…**

“Spaceship!” Patton laughs as he spins around. Logan grabs the happier side’s foot but just ends up spinning the dad side more.

Roman flips over head of Patton, who grabs the other’s hands, and the two ended up spinning together.

Virgil chuckles behind the sleeves of his spacesuit as he’s watch the others spin and just having fun. Remy lands next to the anxious side, nudging him with his foot. “Come along downer, let’s have some fun.”

“Yeah! Come on kiddo!” Patton giggles as he ends up spinning around again.

Virgil shakes his head but takes Remy’s hand and let himself be drag off the platform and into fake space. They didn’t do much other than float, which is good enough for Virgil. Remy went with Roman after a while and Logan came over, sitting crossed legged next to Virgil. Somehow the more logical side hasn’t floated off into imaginary space.

“This has been one of Roman’s better ideas for sure” Logan said.

Virgil nods his head, watching the others spin and do flaps over one another. “Much better than the circus idea that he had after watching the _Greatest Showmen_.”

“Yes for sure.”

Patton grab Virgil’s hands, after asking first, before pulling the anxious side out with them.

“This has been a much better idea than the last one, dare I say perfect…” Logan smiles lightly as he watches his family have fun out in fake space.


	2. Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some prompts that been using up space for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't great but I wanted to add to it so here you go.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy.

“Where’s your shoe?” Patton raised an eyebrow at Virgil, who’s standing before him with only one shoe and covered in mud up to his knee.

“The giant mud puddle down the road demanded a sacrifice.” Virgil shrugs as Patton sighs and went back the way they just came from. Virgil frowns, not understanding what Patton is doing.

Patton came back, covered in mud and drops Virgil’s shoe in front of him, before continuing on towards the house. Virgil puts his shoe back on, while hopping on one foot, and follows after Patton.

**…**

“I need an adult!” Roman jogs over, almost tripping over the broken glass on the floor, as he makes his way over to the others.

“You’re the freakin’ chaperone,” Virgil points out.

Roman throw his arms up, “than we are officially screwed.”

Patton luckily shows up a little while later and help them clean the mess up before Logan came back down stairs.

**…**

“I hope we draw the attention of the FBI?” Remy said as he leans over the arm of the couch to get a better look at the door.

“Are you insane?” Virgil raise an eyebrow at the other.

He leans back, facing Virgil, and points the end of his straw at the side. “I’ve never seen anyone kick a door in before. It’s so exciting!”

The door opens but the only one to come in is Patton, who did kick the door down. When he sees the confused looks from Virgil and Remy, he just shrugs. “The door was locked and I didn’t have a key.”

**…**

“We were trying to be sneaky!” shouted one of the dark sides. Logan doesn’t really care which one.

“I’m a writer. I saw this coming from a mile away.” With that he slams the door shut and went back to the others, who are sitting around in the living room just trying to watch a movie.

“That’s one way of doing it,” Patton happily moves out of the way so Logan can take a seat next to him.

“Yes, I guess it is.”

**…**

Logan raise an eyebrow, he doesn’t understand what he’s looking at.

“So that happened…” Patton awkwardly rubs the back of his neck.

“I still want to know how you managed to get the car on the roof.” Virgil tilts his head.

Patton chuckles, “I can’t reveal all my tricks, kiddo.” He waves his fingers like he’s getting ready to do another trick.

“Well I suggest you pull another trick to get the car down” Logan said.

“I’ll figure something out…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, great job, you are amazing. I had no clue why I wrote this but I wanted to do something with Sleep, and the others sides (and yes I know sleep isn't part of the actually stuff but hey that's what this place is for) and this thing came to be. But hey if you liked this than good on you, you must have found something good in this. 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed!


End file.
